


Rainbows for Olympus

by Shadowmatic



Series: Pride Month 2020 [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Gen, Implied Character Death, Implied Violence, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic
Summary: A short poem based on the events of the Last Olympian.
Series: Pride Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771609
Kudos: 3





	Rainbows for Olympus

Red  
The blood of fallen demigods paints the pavement  
They fight for an idea spanning eons  
They die like mortals, bleeding out from wounds only a god could heal

Orange  
A torn t-shirt, a banner fluttering in the wind  
They are still there, still fighting  
They resist, even as they are pushed back to their hearth  
To the heart

Yellow  
The rising sun, a respite from the fighting  
Regroup, plan  
There are fewer and fewer every day

Green  
Nature magic, a new tree in Central Park  
A reminder of a dying god, deep under the earth  
A blessing, a promise, a death, rebirth  
Each spring, there will be plants

Blue  
The rivers, rising to meet Typhon  
A home destroyed, a family saved  
A hero’s death, a promise kept

Purple  
Worlds brought together  
New beginnings on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: myth (from @cutequeerpositivity on Tumblr)
> 
> Wrote this poem real fast, hope it’s okay. :)


End file.
